Magic
Magic was a powerful force in the World of Narnia and in some other worlds. While it could manifest in many different ways, magic's most basic effect was to override the existing laws of physics and nature. Background Different worlds possess different levels of magical strength, and that strength can vary even within worlds: Narnia, for example, had very strong magic, but apparently Calormen did not (at least not of the same caliber)- when Prince Rabadash proposed an invasion of Narnia, his father the Tisroc was hesitant because of the strong magic present in that land. The World of Charn also possessed strong magic, but the ability to use it was apparently confined to a small segment of the population: Jadis is surprised to learn that neither Diggory KirkeMN V or Andrew KetterleyMN VI have any royal or noble blood, since in her experience (and possibly in the whole World of Charn), noble blood and magical ability go hand-in-hand. Users Those who possessed magical abilities could - under particular circumstances - control, manipulate, or otherwise influence reality to fit their goals. These abilities manifested themselves in many ways and could be used for both good and evil purposes. The properties, origins, and general understandings of magic, however, remain unknown or uncertain. True magicians tended to be creatures such as nymphs, hags, fairies, witches, and deities. They could invoke magical rituals and cast spells that would alter the flow of nature's reality. While it is unconfirmed, there is a strong possibility that Aslan may be the higher entity who regulates the flow of magical elements in Narnia. Indeed, to those from Earth, any of Aslan's divine abilities could be perceived as magical. A few beings possessed a rare, innate affinity for magic, such as the star people. Being made of magic, they had no one true form and could be any form they wished. Humans do not have any inborn magical talent or connection, though they, along with any sentient being, could become involved in a magical event, or could conduct someone else's magical ability by extension. The self-proclaimed human "magician", Andrew Ketterley, clumsily experimented with magic in a foolish manner on Earth. Known Practictioners of Magic Known beings who wielded some degree of magical ability include: *Andrew Ketterley: Not in fact a real magician, or someone with magical blood in him, but one who gained magic through knowledge and study.MN VI With this knowledge he was able to transmute magic dust from the lost continent of Atlantis into rings that could transport the wearer out of his/her world and (so he thought) into another.MN II *Aslan *Bacchus *Coriakin: A star who "retired" to the earth in the form of a human to regain his youth. In human form he possessed numerous magical abilities; he could turn himself and others invisible, transform physical attributes (i.e. turn the Duffers into Monopods), and conjure food and drink from thin air. *Father Christmas *Father Time *Hermit of the Southern March: By gazing into an enchanted pool, he could observe events currently happening in nearly any corner of the world, but the pool did not allow him to hear any sounds or noises associated with those events.HHB XIII *Jadis *Lady of the Green Kirtle *Mrs. Lefay *Olvin: A human King of Archenland, who managed to change an Ettin into stone. How he did this is unknown, but he most likely had some type of spell that allowed him to do this. *Pomona *Ramandu *Silenus *Stars *Tash References Category:Narnian Culture Category:Magic Category:Force